


The Visiting Cat

by RaeGrave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeGrave/pseuds/RaeGrave
Summary: There's a black and white cat that visits Levy sometimes.





	The Visiting Cat

“Hi, Kitty. Back again?” Levy smiled and kneeled down to pet the black and white cat that had been scratching at her front door. “I bought some cans of cat food for you just in case you came back tonight.”

She hummed as she opened a can and poured the contents into a small bowl.”It’s a cheap brand so you might not like it.” She warned the cat as she placed the bowl on the floor for him to eat. He obviously had no problem with the quality of the brand because as soon as the bowl was in front of him he was eating it like it had been weeks since his last meal. “You’re quite chubby so I know you aren’t starving on the streets. Do you have a real home or do you find people like me who give you food?” Levy asked the cat, obviously not expecting a response.

She placed a bowl of water on the floor before going into the living room to start reading a book she had bought earlier that day while the cat finished his food. Levy smiled when a couple of minutes later he followed her into the living room. “Come cuddle.” She said, patting the spot beside her. He did as she said and hopped up onto the couch and curled up on her lap, purring loudly as she scratched his head. “You have a little scar above your eye.” She noticed. “Maybe you really are a street cat.”

Eventually the two of them were asleep on her couch, peaceful and unbothered. At Least until until a pounding at the door woke them.

“The hell?” Levy mumbled as she sat up, the knocking continuing. A quick glance at her phone showed that it was only seven a.m. “There better be a good reason for this.” She said, walking to the door, the cat choosing to stay on the couch.

“Have you seen my cat?” A gruff voice quickly asked as soon as she opened the door. “You traitor!” He shouted, looking at her feet.

Levy looked down to see the cat sitting next to her, looking up at the man. “He’s yours?”

“Yeah, he goes out during the day and when he didn’t come back last night I got scared.” Explained the man as he leaned down and held his hand out to the cat.

“Can I get your name?” She asked, leaning against the doorway while she watched the two interact.

“I’m Gajeel.” He said as he stood up, now holding the cat in his arms. “And this is Pantherlily, Lily for short.”

Levy smiled to herself at the sight of Gajeel and Lily. They both looked like they got in a lot fights. Even so, Gajeel was tall and intimidating but he looked so sweet as he held Lily and cooed to the black and white cat as if he was a baby. “I’m Levy. Sorry about sort of holding your cat hostage.”  
“It’s fine.” He grumbled. “It’s not the first time he’s done this, going to a neighbor's house and acting like he’s a stray.”

“I don’t mind, he is quite cute, after all.” She laughed, “I love cats but I’ve always been too busy to have one of my own.”

“I’m sure this little asshole will be happy to visit you.” He laughed hoarsely. “Well, bye. I’ve gotta bring him home before I go to work.”

Levy waved. “It was nice to meet you.” She called out as he walked down her driveway before closing the door. It really was nice to meet him, if only it wasn’t so early in the morning.

Levy grimaced when she realized she was still wearing the same clothes as last night, and she hadn’t even brushed her hair or teeth. A quick glance in the mirror showed that she looked as unkempt as she felt. “That probably didn’t leave a good first impression.” She said to herself as she went to her bedroom to change into actual pajamas. It was a sunday, which meant she had a day off from work and that meant she could go back to sleep. 

As she curled up under the mass of blankets on her bed she thought back to Gajeel and Lily. They were both quite cute.


End file.
